My Christmas was Stolen
by 123beat456
Summary: I thought he loved me, I thought I was his and he was mine, I thought we were meant to be. He then met her... everything changed and he suddenly became hers. This is a story about how my Christmas was stolen


My Christmas was Stolen

Taking a deep breath, I paid the driver and stepped out of the sleek black car, my heels clicking against the pavement. My dress was waving in the wind and my hair swept around my face. The car pulled away and I turned to face the building that was in front of me. It was where everything was going to happen. _He_ would be here and so would _she_. They had decided to get married on Christmas Eve. The temperature dropped and I pulled my coat tighter around me.

As I walked through the doors, all of the guests were being greeted by a man that I have never seen before. He had red hair and green eyes and he was smiling, shaking people's hands and taking in the presents that they bought. I did not recognise him and I hoped that he would not ask who I am.

The closer I got to him, the more I made sure that the majority of my hair covered my face as my gaze averted to the floor.

'Hello,' He said as I got closer and I showed him the invitation I had received. He took a moment looking over it before he smiled down at me and gestured with his hand towards the entrance of the event.

I walked through the doors and was greeted with snow falling. The event was taking place outside but under the cover of a tent and I watched as people sat down in different seats and begin talking with other guests. I recognised some of the people here, although most of them I did not. I recognised Nate and Jason and then Caitlyn came through the doors and whispered something in Nate's ear. He smiled and nodded as he whispered something back. I watched as Lola sat down and rubbed her baby bump as Sander kissed her cheek and turned to talk to Andy. I lot had happened in 6 years and I felt guilty for being the person that I was.

I looked to the front of the tent where I saw _him_ waiting. He looked so nervous and Nate and Jason were both trying to talk to him. I watched as a man clamped his hand on _his_ shoulder and reassured him of something. He then disappeared down the aisle and into the building.

Some music started and I turned around with the rest of the audience to see Caitlyn walking down the aisle blushing along with Ella. I did not realise that they were all friends…

They were both wearing red dressed that came to the floor and a red carpet had been laid out to stop the snow getting in their heels or ruining the bottom of their dresses. I heard several people whispering and then _she_ came out. Her hair was hanging loose round her face and she was smiling. Her dress was white and had straps, but the end of it came to the floor and she wore strappy white heels. She was also wearing a shawl that came round her shoulders and she held it closer with one hand, whilst with the other she had linked it through the mans. They were both smiling and Lola put one hand on her stomach whilst she leant further into Sander.

When she reached the end of the aisle, the man passed her to _him_. I watched as a smile passed over both of their faces and he took her hand and kissed it before they both turned towards the vicar.

'You may now kiss the bride.' I heard the applause and ran out of the tent, into the building and out to the front. My Christmas was ruined. I did not know why I was there and it pained me to see him so happy with _her_. We had dated after Camp Rock and I thought everything was going great. She then came on the scene and everything changed. They started to hand out more and then one day, we broke up and he went into her arms. He let her love him and she allowed him to love her back. My heart has been broken for 6 years now and I am still waiting for it to heal. I do not even know why they invited me here, I suppose it was to be polite but they do not know how much it hurt me. When the vicar asked if anyone had a reason why they should not be wed, I held my breath and gripped onto my chair with all the strength that I had. My heart was telling me to let everyone know the truth, to let them know that I was the one he loved first, _she_ stole him off me… she is not worthy of him.

My name is Tess Tyler, that man was Shane Grey and the women he was marrying was Mitchie Torres. Together they stole my Christmas…


End file.
